


Glasses: 5

by Authormitchel



Series: Glasses [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snitches, Wedding, grooms, who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Draco takes Harry's glasses off so he can see kiss his husband.





	Glasses: 5

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I love reading your comments and I appreciate the feedback. You can comment or ask me questions on my Tumblr, Thinkmyhappythoughts. And Jo, if you're reading this, I have an idea. My Twitter is Mitchel_Chelsea

“You look like you’re going to throw up,” said Pansy.

Draco gave her a dirty look. He was getting married for goodness sake, there would be no sicking up today. He was a Malfoy, it just wasn’t done. He was struck by the thought that maybe he should tell Harry in case he didn’t know then was calmed then panicked by the thought that Harry wasn’t a Malfoy. Not yet, anyway. 

“Less than an hour,” Pansy said, her round belly barely perceptible under her dress. Though Draco was sure if he listened hard enough that he could hear Longbottom telling the poor caterers that he “was going to be a father! A FATHER!!!” 

Draco couldn’t even roll his eyes, his joy was that undeniable. 

“Are you ready to get dressed?” asked Pansy. 

Yeah, Draco thought, he was ready for this, ready to make Harry his husband. 

They had agreed that Draco’s parents would walk him down the aisle first then Harry would follow. 

The string quartet Draco had auditioned about a dozen performers for began to play and his father and mother each took an arm. Draco knew his father had been all to happy to learn that he was seeing Harry until Draco had dispelled the thought of any advantage Lucius had in mind by making it clear that he wasn’t going to let him or anybody else use Harry. 

Since then, they have existed in a perpetual sort of forced supermarket politeness. Draco didn’t mind as long as no one was throwing hexes. His mother was the saving grace, really. Her and Harry’s relationship was strong because it centered on a common thread, him. 

Draco’s relationship with the Weasley’s was better. Draco hoped it would only keep improving after the wedding. Molly and Arthur Weasley were happy as long as Harry was happy, but it wasn’t those Weasleys who would be waling Harry down the aisle, but two others. Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ronald Weasley, Harry’s two best friends, and greatest protectors would get the honor. They were Harry’s everything until Harry had made room for him to be a part of that, too.   
It had been strained, at first, even though Pansy and Neville had done most of the hard parts. 

Harry wasn’t fussed on where they were going to have the wedding, but Draco knew he wanted to be involved in everything else. 

That’s how Draco wound up with tamed snitches zooming around above their heads charmed to sing along with the music from the band. Later, the guests would take them home as wedding gifts.

While they were getting married outside on the grounds, Harry had free reign over the reception, and while Draco loved Harry he did peek his head in to make sure that it wasn’t too much. Draco had been blown over. It was gorgeous, and hardly any red in sight. Harry had somehow managed to make it both of them. Their wedding. Their day. Them. And it was perfect.   
Draco had slinked back to his room a sappy smile on his face that hadn’t faded since. He was standing at the altar, his mother and father having all ready taken their seats then the music changed. 

First, Granger-Weasley came from the left one hand on her growing stomach then Ronald came from the right before he saw Harry. Harry moved between then and took their outstretched arms. And Draco burst into tears. He tried to reign it in, but he just couldn’t. 

Tears streaked down his face. 

He wiped them away furiously, not because he was embarrassed, but because he didn’t want those stupid tears blurring his vision of his soon to be husband. Harry looked amazing in his smart, jet black dress robes, and his hair was brushed back like Draco liked. He was everything that Draco had ever imagined, and Harry was looking at him the exact same way. 

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. He kisses his husband. “Thanks,” he says. Harry looks confused. “For becoming Harry Potter-Malfoy.”

“Well, it was getting kind of old being Harry Potter to be honest.”

Smartass. “I meant it, Po... I mean it, Malfoy. It means more to me than I can tell you.” 

Harry gives him a look because he knows. He does. He knows how much it meant to Draco that he become a Malfoy. He knows what his husband likes and what he wants and how to give it to him because all Harry wants is for Draco to know even a fifth of the happiness that he has given him.


End file.
